Out of the Snow
by glitterdreamer95
Summary: When a blizzard rolls into the land, (Fem!)Canada gets lost in the snow and falls asleep. Russia, out to find the perfect Christmas tree, finds her and brings her back to his home so she does not freeze to death. Just a little story pairing the two, since I thought they would work well together. Fem!Can/Rus.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so just a little note, by sequel to my LOTR fanfic is in process, but I just couldn't help but write down this idea I had for this story. Here's hoping you readers enjoy it. Just so people know, I kind of set this in a sort of alternate universe, where there is not ocean separating the houses of the countries. But the distance between them is the same as in the real world, which explains how Canada ends up in Russia. Also, I do not own anything from Hetalia (sadly).**

She barely remembered why she was out there, in the biting cold wind and snow, that was thrashing around in random directions. Her footprints had been long erased by the wicked snowfall, and now she stood still, shivering. She was unsure of where she was, and to make matters worse, the sun was leaving her horizon for someone else's. It wouldn't be long before the temperature lowered even more and before the wind became harsher. She remembered thinking that it hadn't been that cold when she left home, so she hadn't donned her winter coat and hat, instead went with a long sleeve red sweater, jeans, and thin boots. The weather forecast, she recalled, had said nothing about this awful snowstorm. Her brother had told her that she should wait until the next morning to check the ice on the lakes, but she had been so excited by the idea of ice fishing that she hadn't listened to his advice. Of course, now she regretted this decision.

There was only a few trees scattered around her, and even they seemed foreign and strange. She had been walking for many hours, and thus didn't know where she was anymore. The stars wouldn't be of any help tonight, because of the clouds, just as the sun had served only as a source of light and not a compass in the storm. _There isn't any caves or mountains that I've seen, so there's no shelter from that, but I wonder…._ Her thoughts trailed off as she studied one of the trees, a sort of pine she determined, which was tall and thick, with branches that slumped close to the ground. She quickly stumbled over to it, and climbed under the tree's arms. Inside the wind wasn't blowing as hard, causing the air to seem a little warmer. She pressed her back to the trunk and pulled her knees close.

Her body had ceased its shivering a while ago, and instead had begun to draw warmth from her extremities, namely her toes and fingers, which caused the loss of feeling in them one by one. She started to rub her hands together, though they felt sluggish to do this, in attempt to warm them. _ I wonder if my brother is worried for me yet. I suppose not,_ She relented to herself, _He probably assumed I went ice fishing or something._

Her brother had always assumed that because she lived in such a northern part of the land, that she liked the cold. In reality, she just dealt with it, although admittedly she did love ice skating and a cup of hot apple-maple cider at the end of the day. Her stomach growled as she thought about her maple and brown sugar cookies sitting on her kitchen's counter top.

She figured that her brother would come looking for her soon, but doubted what state he'd find her in. Probably frozen in this position, or sleeping. The humiliation to her other relatives he could cause from this were daunting. _ Even if he does find me, he'll never let it go that I got lost in my own land._

She noticed that her eyelids had become heavy and she struggled to stay awake. As she took her next breath of icy air, a cough rose in her throat, followed by a series of them. Once she ceased her coughing, which left her more exhausted, she relented and laid down in the snow. Soon her clothes were soaked with the cold wetness of winter, but she didn't care. _ Maybe,_ she thought,_ a little sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea. Just a little rest.._

As she started to drift into the darkness of sleep, she heard the crunch of snow. Then came the whooshing of something moving fast in the wind, and her tree fell. Her eyes slid closed and the last thing she saw were a pair of large, black boots, covered in snow.

_~Russia's POV now.~_

He closed the door harshly behind himself, and walked out into the snow covered yard. His sisters had been bickering, and he had become sick of it. Fighting man to man, with weapons, was how to solve problems, not silly negotiations. When he had brought this up to them, they had glared at him for the first time in, well he couldn't remember how long. Apparently, instead of helping the situation like he had thought, he'd made it worse. As each sister made her case to him, telling him how she could fight like he wanted, not the other.

So he'd left the room, no sense in standing in the middle of chaos, when he could get some work done. If he finished his work, perhaps he'd teach Latvia and the others more about his great past, and how he'd rule everything someday.

He'd also had enough of Belarus' incessantly annoying stalking, and the scary words she threw at him. 'Marry me' and 'big brother' should never be associated in the same sentence. The sky was beginning to cloud over, and the unmistakable taste of a snowstorm hung in the air. _ Good,_ he thought, _it's going to be a bad storm, that ought to shut his sisters up. Then I can sit in peace and think about the places I will visit, and how I may love so much that they will unquestionably become one with me._

He supposed he did 'love', as people used the term, his sisters, to some extent. Surely, when one cares if someone freezes or starves to death, it must be love. He shook his head, the concept of 'love' and 'friend' mixing in his head. It was hard to distinguish the differences, so he decided that they would be the same now, because it made it simpler.

He strode past the shed in his backyard, and paused at the locked door at the end of its length. Ukraine, he remembered, had lamented about not having a Christmas tree like America's extravagantly decorated one. She'd said she wished she had a tree that she could decorate with various things she'd made for such an occasion (though he really couldn't think of why she'd want to be like that guy. He wasn't as great as Russia was.). He didn't believe in any sort of 'god', aside from vodka (the only thing that had shown him anything close to 'godliness'), but he did like to please his sisters.

So he unlocked the door to the shed, and glanced around at the various tools. They were mostly pipes of different sizes, and at the very back were some other tools. He spotted his large sized ax and picked it up. After determining that the blade was still sharp, since he hadn't used it in a while, he turned and left the shed. He locked the door behind him and strolled past the back gate and into the barren wilderness behind his house. It felt good to be outside again, in the snow and crisp air, and to be having a job to do.

It didn't take him long before he reached the small grove of pine trees and to pick the best one out of all of them. His sisters would be happy to get a big tree, so he selected the biggest and greenest of them. The snow crunched under his boots as he approached it and raised his axe. It whistled through the air, and sliced through the trunk. A squirrel scampered out as the tree tumbled to the ground. Now that the tree was cut, he realized that it wasn't as big as he'd thought, so he pulled it to the gate of his house, and fated it to be firewood later.

The storm was getting closer now, but he wasn't worried. He went back to first grove of trees, striding past them, and continued in the direction of a forest he knew was nearby. When he reached the edge of the forest, the wind had started to rush around, so he pulled the scarf over his mouth in preparation of the annoying snow that would soon be flying around. The forest, if it could be called that, was not dense, and the trees were scattered and far apart from each other. He walked between them, looking for the tree that would make his sisters the happiest.

Soon the storm had broke and, as he had thought, it turned out to be a nasty one. He barely noticed the sun as it began to set, just as he saw the perfect tree in the distance. Slowly, he made his way over to it, fighting the wind as he did so. Again, he positioned his feet and raised his axe. With a mighty force, he swung and it sliced through the wind and the trunk in one blow. As the tree fell, he look down and saw a girl in the snow. _How curious._ He thought to himself,_ Why is she out in the cold? Perhaps she lives out in the snow?_

She was curled up, half covered in snow, and littered with pine needles. He brushed that off her and her red sweater, with a white leave in the middle on the front, became visible. _Where do I know her from? Oh, yes, it is Canada, America's sister._ He reached down and brushed her pale cheeks. They were almost as cold as the snow itself.

_I suppose she couldn't handle the storm, and showed it her fear of it by hiding under the tree. I will be taking her to my house, I think, yes. That will do nicely._ So removed his coat and, kneeling down next to her, he wrapped her in it, and slung her over his shoulder. Then, he strapped the ax to his belt, and grabbed the tree with his free hand. He began to hum as he fought the storm, going back to his warm house awaiting his homecoming.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything from Hetalia. And special thanks to Sebas-chan001, my bff, for the help with this chapter. Without her genius and helpfulness, well this would not be nearly as good. Also, j****ust so people know, I kind of set this in a sort of alternate universe, where there is not ocean separating the houses of the countries. But the distance between them is the same as in the real world, which explains how Canada ends up in Russia (I'm putting this note on the first and second chapters so that the people who have already read the first one will see it and not be confused, hopefully.)**

The rhythmic movements are what rustled her into consciousness. The raising up and lowering back down, repeatedly. It felt like...like walking. Her mind was foggy and it was hard to concentrate on what was happening. Was she walking? With her eyes closed? She realized the warm feel of someone's arms around her legs, and her stomach was pressed against what seemed to be a shoulder. So she was being carried, she supposed that made sense. But sleep still called to her, and she slipped into a deep slumber.

Canada felt warm, really warm, and she snuggled into the blanket more. She felt leather moving under her, maybe she'd fallen asleep watching TV? _Wait_, she thought, _I don't own leather couches._ She slid her eyes open and stared at the back of the couch, which was a brownish hue. _This isn't my couch._ Rolling over, she tried to turn and see what was going around behind her, but instead fell off onto the floor.

She groaned and shook her head, clearing it of any remaining grogginess and sat up. Everything was fuzzy, and she realized that she did not have her glasses on. She was leaning against what was probably a coffee table, so she squinted at it, trying to clear the blurriness. Her glasses were perched on a small pile of coasters, and she grabbed them. When everything was clear again, she looked around at where she as. The couch she'd fallen off of was located in front of the coffee table and a brick fireplace, which was crackling happily with a cozy fire. There was a rocking chair next to the fire place, complete with a basket colorful balls of yarn with numerous needles sticking out. She looked around and found herself alone, but some voices could be heard nearby. Slowly, she stood and, with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders, made her way through the archway and into the hallway. This, too, was empty, but a door just down the hall was ajar and light flooded out of it, along with a jumble of voices.

"Hello." A woman's voice came from behind Canada, who jumped at the unexpected person.

"Hi." She told the other, turning to see the woman. It was Belarus, at least she thought so, since she didn't ever really talk to her during meetings, well she didn't talk much period. Honestly, Canada was often too busy trying to think of the next perfect recipe that would include maple syrup.

"You're awake." Belarus told her, staring at Canada.

"Uh, yeah. Would you mind telling me where we are?"

"My fiancé and my house."

Canada blinked, "You're getting married? To who?"

"Big Brother of course."

Canada didn't say anything, supposing it was best not to get involved with whatever Belarus was up to. There was a silence between the two as Belarus continued to stare at her. Canada took this time to notice that the other country's usual blue and white dress had been replaced with a bright red one, trimmed in gold thread, in a similar style to her regular one.

"Can you tell me why you were out in the forest, alone, with big brother?" Belarus asked her in a low tone, giving Canada a dangerous look.

"What?" Canada asked her, thoroughly confused.

"You heard me. Tell me what you were doing, out in a blizzard, with my brother." Belarus was starting to scare Canada, who took a half step back. Whatever Belarus was going on about, Canada hoped she realized she had nothing to do with it.

"I wasn't," Canada said softly, hugging the blanket like she usually did with Kumajirou, "I mean out with your brother. I...I was just walking and got lost and…" Canada's voice quieted with each word she spoke. Social interactions were never her best suite, especially with tense situations.

"I'm not a fool," Belarus said as her face snarled at the innocent country, "so I suggest you stop acting like I am one! I saw what had happened! Big brother took you into my home in his arms! I saw your face, and it was as red as that hideous sweater you had on."

"Hey! That's my favorite sweater!" Canada spoke louder than she usually did, a volume a little lower than how America spoke all the time, "It's not hideous!"

"I didn't have time to ask Big Brother what was going on..." The over jealous country had her head low until her bangs hid her eyes, "He was upstairs before I knew it..." a soft growl came out of her throat. "You're not taking my Big Brother away from me!" Her head shot up quickly as she yelled profusely, "If you had any brains in that maple syrup head of yours, you would see that Big Brother and I were meant to be!" Canada began to chuckle nervously which set the fuming girl off even more. "If you dare, take my love away from me... I will choke you with your own bear, cut your skin with your own axe, and hang it on my room as a curtain." She stood up and stormed out before the stunned Canada could reply.

_That was odd_. Canada thought as she watched the other until she was no longer visible. Slowly, she turned back to the door she'd been heading to before and took a step forward. She was close enough that the light from the room spilled out onto her bare feet. _ When did I take my boots off? Wait, what am I wearing?_ Canada looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing a baggy shirt, looking strangely like Ukraine's normal wear, and a pair of soft gray sweat pants. She wondered where her favorite sweater had gone to, hoping that it wouldn't have shrunk by the time she got it back. If she got it back, Canada reminded herself, assuming Belarus hadn't done anything with it. Deciding that the outfit could definitely be worse, and that she couldn't do anything about it anyway since she didn't know her way around the house that well.

She entered the room and looked around. She found Russia looking down at Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania, with Ukraine gripping her brother's arm, as if to stop him from something. Walking into this, without any knowledge of what was going on, Canada was unsure of what to do so she softly whispered 'hello'.

Everyone ceased what they were doing and looked to her. Canada blushed at the sudden rush of attention.

"You are awake, you are warmer now, yes?"

"Better?" Canada asked.

"Mr. Russia found you out in the snow."

_In the snow?_ The country thought to herself in her slight confusion. _Oh yeah! Now I remember! It's all slowly starting to come back to me,_ Canada thought, the events of the previous day swirling around in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"I suppose I am feeling better. Uh, thanks." Canada said, her cheeks reddening. Normally she'd hide behind her bear, but since he wasn't there, she ducked her head, and played with her hair.

"You are sure? You took a long time to thaw out." Russia told her.

"Maybe a little...hungry?" Canada nearly whispered the last word, scared she was burdening the group in front of her by asking for food.

"Yes, you will probably be needing food now, with vodka, yes? Vodka makes everything better."

"Is there something you would like to eat?" Hungary asked the country, seeming to not to hear her brother's vodka add-in.

"Pancakes?" Canada answered, with a twinge of hopefulness in her voice. The thought of the soft batter, bathed in maple syrup, and a side of juice, made her stomach growl loudly.

"Oh, I don't know I know how to make those…"

"Oh, don't worry! I'd be happy make them. I mean I know how to make some good ones, I think anyway."

"There is no need for that, I can have Latvia make for you." Russia said, looking at said country with a dangerous smile. Latvia shook slightly, attempting to hide behind the other two Baltics, who looked about ready to dive to the side, should Russia decide to pursue the cowering country.

"Uh, no. I mean, I love making them…"Canada told him. She looked to Russia and gave him a smile, "I can even add vodka to yours."

He seemed excited at this, but made the Baltics go into the kitchen and help her with whatever it was that was required for making pancakes. When she walked into the kitchen, after the Baltics who were shaking so hard that one would have thought they had been the ones out in the snowstorm. She glanced out the window, which was to one side of the kitchen, and caught herself by surprise. The storm hadn't ceased, and might have gotten a little worse, and she watched as the snow was wiped to and fro from the wind. She wondered why the shades in the rest of the house had been drawn, though she assumed it was to keep morality up. She thought she read somewhere that people's emotions would swing lower, with the worsening of weather. Whatever, she supposed that it didn't matter much anyway.

In no time, the kitchen was littered with lots of ingredients, and the sizzle of pancakes hitting the griddle as they were flipped, filled the air. Canada drizzled some syrup into the next bowl of batter, deciding that particular batch was in need of some extra sugar. She asked the Baltics how much vodka to add to Russias batch, and they answered with the very helpful answer of 'a lot.'. She rummaged around in the cupboards, until she found a cabinet stock full of said alcoholic drink, and picked one at random, hoping that Russia would like it, since the Baltics were not too helpful in picking one for her. Nonetheless, soon there were many plates heaped with different assortments and flavors of pancakes, as well as some bacon, eggs, and Canadian bacon on the side.

"Do you mind helping me bring them out, please?" She asked the no longer shaking subordinates of Russia, who nodded enthusiastically. Canada gave them a thankful smile, then proceeded to stack six plates on her arms, one in each of her hands, and the rest carefully balanced on her long arms. She emerged from the kitchen, a smile on her face, and started placing the plates on the dining table she'd noticed on her way to the kitchen. Belarus was the first to appear and, after giving Canada a dangerous look, took a seat next to a stack of blueberry pancakes, and placed one on her plate. Carefully poking it, and deeming it safe to eat, she took a bite but stayed silent. Russia and Ukraine were quick to follow, Russia seemed to find the stack of vodka cakes almost immediately, and replaced his plate for the complete stack of them. Ukraine sat herself down next to Belarus, and picked out a couple different pancakes to try.

Satisfied that everyone was content with their pancakes, Canada sat down next to the stack of steaming, maple syrup flavored flapjacks, and then proceeded to pour more syrup over it. Can't ever have enough maple. She thought to herself. Being as hungry as she was, Canada did not take long to devour the entire stack of about 12 pancakes, not caring that she'd probably regret eating so much later. The silence at the table was a little nerve-racking, and she considered starting a conversation.

"So, any hopes the storm will die down today?" She asked, although seriously doubted a blizzard that was so healthily roaring outside now would be even the slightest bit over in a few hours.

"I think that is probably not going to happen. It is too young to die so soon, da?" Russia asked.

"Oh." Canada replied, the sadness evident in her tone. She couldn't just stay here, and burden these people with her presence. Especially since Belarus was here, and seemed to be suspicious of her actions. Besides, America always talked about how strange things happened to people who dallied at Russia's house. All she needed was a car, or maybe even some snowshoes. Sure trekking across the frozen tundra in snowshoes, with a coat hopefully, didn't sound fun, but at this time it looked like it was a valid option.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You will be leaving after we eat, yes?" Belarus said, giving Canada an icy look.

"I do not think that is a good idea, you will be icicle again in no time. Besides, all the roads will be closed, because they fear the snowstorm." Russia told his sister.

Belarus smiled, happy her brother was paying attention to her, but then turned to Canada again, "Then you can stay in your room. Big brother and I are going to celebrate the Christmas season together, and won't need you getting in the way."

"I...I'm in the way?" Canada asked softly, feeling the threat of tears for some reason. She hated being in the way of people.

"Yes." Belarus told her blatantly.

Canada nodded and stood, "Then I guess I better be going, eh?" She walked through the kitchen and towards a door, nestled between a sink and the refrigerator, which led to the outside winter world.

"Yes, off you go." Belarus told her with a chuckle passing through her thin lips. Her eyes were closed, and her smile was content. Her love Russia stayed silent, staring into his sister's back.

"At least stay until the storm is over. America would probably be angry if he found out I let you go out into that storm." Russia broke into the silence.

Canada gave him a ghost of a smile, but left the room anyway, silent tears rolling down her still blushing cheeks, as she went back to her temporary quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry if the characters are a little OOC. And special thanks, again because I honestly don't know what I'd do without her, sebaschan001. Anyway, hope you like this one! (Sorry if it seems a little rushed).**

*Russia's POV*

The table was silent for a long time, other than Belarus's humming as she started to clean up the now empty plates. He didn't know what to say, making Canada show weakness like that was not good. His eyes followed her as she danced around the table and into the kitchen, where the sound of a faucet turning on went off. _Why do you have to be like that? This is why I never am home, or why we don't have guests._

He slowly stood from the table and crept out of the room. Figuring he should see if Canada was alright. He wondered how America would react if he found Canada in his house, and crying. Probably he would want to fight or something, and that would make her cry more. His feet took him to a small study, not far from her room, where he sat at the desk and took out a small piece of paper and a pen. Something told him exactly how to put what was going through his mind into words that someone could understand. It didn't take long to finish it, but he looked at the finished product in dismay. The letter was much too formal, no that wouldn't do he'd need to try again.

When the new blank sheet was in front of him, he started with a sentence he thought she would understand._ I've always liked the cold._ And the words that followed seemed right as they flowed together in an odd piece of what could only be considered poetry. When he was done, and approved of the final product, and stood. With the simple part of writing the poem already completed Russia decided the best thing to do now is how to give her the poem. He felt as though he could not just leave it by her door and walk away, Belarus would get her psychotic hands all over that for sure. Then both countries were as good as dead.

~Canada POV~

When she entered the silent, and empty room, she realized that this was not a good place to, well, cry. Already, tracks of many tears had befallen her face, and she tried swiping them, to make them disappear. So she turned and left the room, her feet wandering wherever, she didn't really care. She passed what appeared to be a study, and peered in. Russia sat at a desk hunched over something, she silently stepped in. He didn't notice her, and she crept closer, curious as to what he was doing. She knew it probably wasn't the nicest thing to do, peak over someone's shoulder, but something told her that it was ok. She peered over his shoulder and saw the makings of a poem.

When he started to push the chair back, she quietly moved aside and watched him.

"So...eh...Canada." The Russian seemed nervous about something. But still that was enough for the invisible country to panic in her fear of being discovered. "I wrote this for you...I know that Belarus was eh...a bit rough on you yes...but trust me when I say...she's worse." Now Canada began to panic. Perhaps here invisible abilities didn't work like they normally do in world meetings. "No no no, that is to the point." Russia sighed and slumped his head in his arms.

'What a relief..' The maple country sighed once she realized her powers were still as good as ever.

"Hello little winter flower..." Russia said.

'Shoot...'

"I uh... No! You mumbling imbecile! Speak with confidence! You are man!" After his moment of having his confidence, Russia sat back in his chair deflated like a balloon. "I think... I get more vodka. That is the answer to everything. I shall talk to Canada when I see her next."

I guess that's my cue. Canada tiptoed out of the room and made it out without any casualties. Oh that was really rude of me..._ I should give Russia my apologies for eavesdropping... But I think that would upset him even more. _Canada had made it half down the hallway before a familiar voice stopped her.

"Oh... Hello my little winter flower." Russia spoke and Canada turned around and looked at the silver haired man.

"Hello." She replied quietly and looked to the ground. As the other country got closer, Canada's face began to blush harder by the step.

"I see that Belarus made you upset..." He brushed his thumb against the red cheeks.

"I'll be fine, it's normal to cry every once in awhile..."

"I wanted to ehm...say my apologies for how my sister acted... But I can tell you one thing... She can be a lot worse than that." He seemed to force a chuckle, _probably to make me feel like it's a joke._

"I don't want to see that..." Her tears began to fall again and the words Belarus said looped in her mind. She wondered if he was going to tell her she wasn't wanted, that maybe he knew she was in the study all along. That he actually didn't want her here.

"Oh no, no, no, please do not cry.." Russia said frantically, and there was a flash of concern in his eyes; _Wonder what that's about._ Canada thought, "Flowers do not cry. They can only bloom."

"And whither..." Canada cried.

"Nonsense, you will forever be in a crystal bloom." Canada began to smile and wiped away her fallen tears. "Here." Russia said quickly almost shoving the piece of paper into her hands, "To apologize for Belarus... Bye." And just like that the scarfed man was gone and out of Canada's view. She looked down at the now crumpled piece of paper, and slowly opened it. The poem, being finished now, was before her eyes and she read it slowly.

_"I've always loved the cold,_

_It's a friend I always have_

_But if I may be so bold_

_You're the one I'd rather have._

_For when the wind is blowing_

_And the snow piling high_

_I'd rather turn and look upon_

_your bright and shining eyes._

_The thoughts that crowd my mind_

_These emotions that I do not know_

_Swirling all about my heart_

_And all of it is all on you_

_The one who appeared from the cold._

_I could never tell you,_

_With words spoken aloud_

_Because I fear I'd hurt you_

_If you chose to stay around."_

Canada couldn't help but smile at the words and, after realizing she didn't know where the other country had wandered off too, set off to find him and thank him for his kind words.


End file.
